


Curl

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise is fascinated by her. But she's a mudblood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curl

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : I wrote some more Drabbles for my friends for Xmas this year, so I thought I'd share them with everyone.
> 
> This one was for Inell, who requested Blaise/Hermione, and lust, irresitible and mistletoe.

**Curl**

By Elfflame

Granger wasn't one of the most beautiful girls at school, but Blaise could still remember her fourth year, stunning all of them with just how gorgeous she could be when she wished. He still remembered that one curl that had dangled just below her left ear that he'd wanted to sweep aside and taste the neck underneath. It had been a bit of a shock. After all, she was a mudblood. But he couldn't help feeling drawn to her after that.

He'd hated Viktor for taking her.

He hated Potter and Weasley for getting so much time with her. Even more, he hated them for not seeing her the way she deserved. She was brilliant.

He watched her in class now all the time. Every so often, when she wore her hair up (not as tidy as at the Yule ball, but just pulled out of her way so that she could work), he would see that curl again. His fingers itched to touch it.

When he saw her at Slughorn's party, he couldn't resist. He saw her arguing with Potter, then look alarmed when McLaggen came towards them, moving quickly towards Blaise as she searched for escape. It was too easy to follow her to the far side of the room, misdirecting that oaf McLaggen along the way, so that they found themselves all alone in a sheltered corner, Granger sighing with relief when she saw McLaggen was nowhere in sight.

Her defenses went up again the moment she noticed him standing nearby.

"Hullo, Granger."

"Zabini. What do you want?" she asked tightly.

He shrugged. "Just thought I'd help out someone in need."

She sniffed. "I don't need any help from a Slytherin."

"So, I'll just go tell McLaggen where you are then?"

"You wouldn't," she said, her face paling at the idea.

"You'd do good to be nice to me, Granger. I'm your knight in shining armor."

She snorted at that. "A Slytherin knight? Isn't that a contradiction in terms? I thought you all skulked around in corners, and stabbed people in the back. Not very knightly behavior, if you ask me."

"Well, we don't tend to be typical knights, Granger, but we have our moments. I could use what you don't know against you right now, for example," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "And what is it that I don't know, Zabini?"

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You're standing under the mistletoe. So, last chance, Granger," he said, pulling away. "Me, or McLaggen?"

She looked at him, surprised. "You'd want to kiss me?"

He smiled, showing his teeth. "I think I just implied that, yes."

"Even though I'm..."

"A Gryffindor?"

"Something like that," she said, her face softening into a smile.

He leaned towards her again, pulling her to him so that he could feel her breasts just brushing him, and whispered in her ear. "Yes, Granger, I want to kiss you. Do you have a problem with that?"

She looked up at him, still smiling. "No."

Kissing her wasn't at all like he'd imagined. He'd expected her to do so only unwillingly, and that he'd have to coax each press of their lips out of her. He certainly wasn't expecting her to open her lips only moments after their mouths had touched, nor for her to be the one whose tongue began to slide along the seam of his lips, making him the one to concede to her onslaught. He moaned into her mouth as he opened for her, and felt her tongue meet his. This was better than anything he'd imagined. She was tight against him now, and if he didn't pull away, she was going to realize just what this had done to him.

He backed off, and looked down at her, blinking. As she smiled up at him, he noticed that curl, and couldn't resist reaching out to tug on it with his right hand. She leaned into his chest and sighed.

Yes, Granger wasn't at all what he'd expected. But whatever else she was, Blaise knew she was perfect, just the way she was.


End file.
